1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication network. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for efficient layer-2 communication.
2. Related Art
As more data-intensive applications are deployed, layer-2 communication is becoming progressively more important as a value proposition for network architects. It is desirable to provide intelligent data flows on layer-2 links to facilitate efficient communication among switches while providing the flexibility and ease of deployment of the layer-2 communication.
A loop-free topology is usually desirable for layer-2 communication. Spanning Tree Protocol (STP) is a layer-2 network protocol that ensures a loop-free topology in a layer-2 local area network (LAN). The basic function of STP is to prevent loops in a layer-2 topology. STP creates an instance of a spanning tree within a mesh network of connected layer-2 switches (e.g., Ethernet switches). STP disables the links that are not part of the spanning tree by putting the corresponding ports into a blocking state. Such ports are referred to as blocked ports. Consequently, STP creates a single active path between any two layer-2 switches. The switches in a network can form several LANs. STP instances running on switches collectively compute a spanning tree, thereby breaking loops in the network while maintaining access to all LAN segments.
A physical topology of the network can be a mesh and include links that may create a loop. When STP selectively disables communication via some of the network ports to provide a loop-free topology, the disabled ports maintain corresponding STP status. If an active link fails, STP reconstructs the spanning tree instance and enables one of the disabled ports to provide an alternative link. As a result, STP allows a network design to include redundant links which can act as backup links in a failure scenario without requiring manual enabling/disabling of these backup links.
While STP brings many desirable features to layer-2 networks, some issues remain unsolved in efficient layer-2 communication.